


Salvation

by Val_Creative



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Brienne's eyes — blue as Tarth's sapphire waters, glittering and memorizing — widen. Oathkeeper hovers gently towards her neck, its point a whisper away from opening tendons and veins. "Go," he murmurs, the corners of his lips upturning.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of this coming episode with Cersei's whole "don't ever betray me again" at Jaime and the fact BRIENNE is showing up, and there's probably gonna be jealousy and drama and aaaaaaaaaah I'm ready. On the **asoiaf kinkmeme** someone prompted any/any or gen for " **[one word dialogue](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/14808.html?thread=8988376)** " stories and this is immediately where my head went to. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PAIN. ANY COMMENTS/THOUGHTS APPRECIATED.

 

*

There is no more Mad King — only a _Queen_ , beautiful and golden and terrifying.

He has orders. Cut the _bitch's_ throat. Send a message to the North that they will kneel, or more will die. Their crops will burn. Their animals, their homes, their babes suckling at their mother's breast — _all_ of them to burn under the rage and power and fidelity, without the gods to shelter them.

Brienne's eyes — blue as Tarth's sapphire waters, glittering and memorizing — widen. Oathkeeper hovers gently towards her neck, its point a whisper away from opening all of her tendons and veins.

Cersei screams from the Iron Throne, at Jaime's back, as he stares expressionlessly at the other woman. A woman he's come to both respect and admire — Brienne's more of a honorable, true _knight_ than Jaime will ever be.

Honor makes a cold, dark hearth in his heart, and leaves rotting ashes in Jaime's mouth.

"Go," he murmurs, the corners of his lips upturning. "Go," Jaime says once more, raising his voice and grinning, keeping his sword trained on her as a perplexed Brienne takes a step backwards.

Oathkeeper clatters to the smoking, blackened floor.

"Go..."

Jaime turns around, away from his _beloved_ friend retreating out of the Great Hall, and faces his Queen, his family. Cersei's hand visibly trembles, rising into the air and tossing the round, heavy urn.

 _Run_.

The blazing, ghosty green of wildfire licks at Jaime's toes.

_Run far, run hard, fast._

*

 


End file.
